Black Spell
by bruxi
Summary: Un hechizo era la condena por su estupidez. Ahora le tocaba pagar.


**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha _y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencias****: **muerte de personaje.

**Este oneshot participa en la actividad "¿Le temes a la oscuridad?: Mes del Terror" del foro ¡Siéntate!, cuyo link aparece abajo:**

** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/97819586/1/Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad -Mes-del-terror-en-Si%C3%A9ntate**

**Black Spell**

—_¡¿Qué le has hecho?!—La bruja sonrió de forma perversa y señaló con un dedo huesudo y nudoso, como una garra, para la muchacha que reposaba en los brazos de un, ahora mismo, iracundo daiyôkai._

—_Lo que ella me pidió. Solo respondí a su llamado. _

—_¡Vieja bruja estafadora!—Ella rio y se desvaneció en cuanto el pequeño yôkai de color verde intentó golpearla con su vara—. ¡Maldita…_

—_Jaken. —El tono frío y duro de su señor lo hizo enmudecer y bajar la cabeza—. Cuida de Rin. Yo iré tras ella. —El aludido asintió, mientras veía a su amo colocar delicadamente a la mencionada chica en el suelo. Luego, salió volando, seguramente siguiendo el olor dejado por la bruja. Pagaría por su osadía._

_Jaken se aproximó a Rin, observándola con tristeza—. Pequeña estúpida. No entiendes nada. —Calló en cuanto vio como los párpados femeninos temblaban. Rin abrió los ojos pesadamente, enfocándolos en él._

—_¿Jaken-sama?—parpadeó y se sentó de golpe, notando su cuerpo más pesado de lo normal, hecho al que no le dio importancia—. ¿Y Sesshômaru-sama? ¿Y Reika-sama? ¿Ha funcionado su hechizo?—La voz teñida de preocupación y esperanza, lo hizo tragar saliva._

—_Rin… _

—_Tengo hambre… —De pronto, Jaken vio como dos ojos rojos como la sangre se clavaban en él, con las pupilas dilatadas. Jaken retrocedió, horrorizado._

—_Rin…_

—_Tengo hambre, quiero comer…. Comer… —Su voz se convirtió en un gruñido bajo y amenazante, mientras veía como las uñas de la muchacha crecían y su cuerpo cambiaba._

_Aquella arpía había convertido a la dulce y amable Rin en un yôkai sediento de sangre. Solo dios sabía por qué la muchacha había pedido la necedad de ser un yôkai._

Abrió los ojos al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Sintió unos suaves pero firmes pasos acercándose a donde se encontraba y esperó a que llegaran a su posición—. Rin…

—He vuelto a hacerlo. —El yôkai frente a ella torció el gesto, pasando con parsimonia la vista por la aldea destrozada y sembrada de cadáveres—. Y aún tengo hambre—suspiró ella. Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando reprimir los sollozos y el temblor de su cuerpo, ahora manchado de sangre.

—Encontraremos una forma de… —Ella negó con la cabeza, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, mientras se clavaba las uñas en los costados, tratando de impedir que su cuerpo se moviera para ir a buscar a un grupo de niños que habían sobrevivido a la masacre y que estaban ocultos entre los árboles de la linde del bosque.

—Es irreversible. La bruja me lo dijo: serás un yôkai hasta el fin de tus días ¡pero yo no quería esto! ¡Yo solo quería… deseaba… ¡Deseaba ser como usted!—Sintió la sangre correr vertiginosa en sus venas y sus músculos y huesos palpitar—. Lléveselos, lo más lejos posible.

—Rin…

—Por favor, Sesshômaru-sama. —El daiyôkai endureció la expresión, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Se limitó a pasar por su lado y a dejar caer una prenda de abrigo para que la muchacha cubriera su desnudez. Rin la tomó, enterrando la cabeza en ella, reteniendo sus instintos de matar a todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante.

En cuanto dejó de sentir el delicioso olor de la carne tierna en el ambiente, pudo relajarse, dejando al fin que los instintos la dominasen, convirtiéndola en algo que ella no había pedido.

Debió haber escuchado a Jaken, debió haberle hecho caso a la anciana Kaede.

_Las brujas son engañosas, niña. Nunca dan lo que prometen, sus hechizos siempre conllevan un precio. Demasiado alto la mayoría de las veces._

Se dirigió al río y se observó en la superficie clara y límpida. Era un monstruo, un monstruo horrible, deforme y lleno de pelo. Se estremeció.

Ella solo quería ser tan hermosa y longeva como su señor. Solo eso. Y, tal vez así, el daiyôkai se fijaría en ella como _mujer_—. Rin. —La voz profunda, la hizo estremecerse de nuevo.

—Márchese.

—Rin.

—¡Márchese!—Su propia voz distorsionada la horrorizó. No podría mantener la cordura mucho más tiempo—. Se-Sesshômaru-sama. —El tono lastimero no le gustó un ápice—. Por favor, máteme. —Sesshômaru clavó sus dorados orbes en ella.

—No.

—¡Máteme! S-se lo ruego. —La ahora peluda cabeza de Rin se inclinó—. Ya no quiero hacer más daño.

—No.

—Por favor. —Sesshômaru la observó minuciosamente, y en cuanto los orbes rojos se clavaron en él, suplicantes, anhelantes, agonizantes, supo que esa sería la única manera de liberarla.

Sintió una mano atravesar su estómago y traspasar la espalda. Jadeó de dolor y cerró los ojos. Sesshômaru sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, el pánico abriéndose paso en su interior al preguntarse que haría ahora sin Rin.

Una mano pequeña y cálida se posó en su mejilla. Levantó la cabeza y el miedo creció al ver la dulce sonrisa de Rin—. Gracias… —Y el cuerpo cayó inerte sobre la tierra.

Al tiempo que un rugido rasgaba el aire, mientras el miedo a la soledad volvía a abrirse en su interior.

Que se prepararan las brujas. Iba a exterminarlas una a una.

**Fin Black Spell**

**¡YAHOI! ¿Qué tal, brujitas? Espero haberos puesto la piel de gallina con esta historia xD. Si dejáis review, montones de caramelos os llegarán volando por la ventana.**

**¡Truco o trato!**

**¿Qué? Estamos casi en Halloween, todo puede pasar xD.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


End file.
